


My sexy cowboy

by Wayward_bitch98



Category: Magic Mike (Movies)
Genre: Awkward, Chubby Reader, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Matthew McConaughey - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sand party, Secret Crush, Smut, Water Sex, i don't know what to tag, reader is talking with Brooke about her feelings, seriously awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_bitch98/pseuds/Wayward_bitch98
Summary: Reader has feelings for Dallas for a long time. She thinks that he would never be with a girl like her.She thought it wrong..





	My sexy cowboy

It will be good they said. He will be there they said. Good... Why I have to be here??

"C'mon y/n relax. Here drink a beer." Said Mike and gave me a beer. I think I needed it that time. 

"Thanks Mikey you're my hero." I giggled and opened the beer as drank from it.

"You're welcome. We'll I think I let the girls hang out. Laters.." Said Mike and ran up to the boys. Ahh boys! They are men. I looked at Dallas while I drank from my beer. His abs looks good and I always wanted to touch them. And that's when our eyes met. He smiled at me and I awkwardly looked away blushing from the though that he is looking at me. 

"Ohh come on n/n (nickname^^) why don't you tell me about your crush on Dallas?" Wiggled her eyebrow Brooke. I blushed more red and drank beer.

"I don't know what you talking about. I would never like him I mean he is all muscular and....and handsome.. Incredibly handsome....and that body..his eyes...khmm I mean yeah I would never like him."

"Yes and I am Mary Poppins. Please tell me n/n. I promise I won't tell anyone." Said Brooke. I sighed and finally I decided. 

"Look Brooke yes I like Dallas. I don't know why but that is the truth. Yes he is handsome and I like his cocky side. His smile warms my heart. He is just perfect. Looks like I am fangirling." I laughed at the end and I drank the full of the remain of the beer. I stood up from the beach chair and outstretched my arms. I didn't wear swimsuit because I don't like to show myself. I am a little chubby so.. Yeah.

"Are you going on a walk?"

"Yeah. I will be back soon." As I wanted to go I heard Dallas' voice behind me.

"Well hey ladies. We will making a bonfire tonight. Ya know eating marshmallows and stuff sharp at 7 pm. Do not be late." He winked at me and I blushed more and smiled." 

"Alright cowboy!" I said and left. 

'Huhh.....that was close..so close.'

"Damn it Dallas. You sexy cowboy."

"Thanks for the compliment n/n." I jumped at Dallas' voice next to me. 

"Jesus Dallas you motherfucker.. Don't scare me like that." My heart quickened it's pace. Fuck you Dallas!!

"Sorry it wasn't my intention. I want to talk with you anyway." Oh shit.

"Well let's talk. I am listening." I smiled at him. And he smiled back. The sand was hot beneath my feet and the sun was shining. We walk side by side...

"I wanted to know if you would see me next time. It will be the last show because we are moving to New York. So I will need an opinion." 

"Well there will be a thousand women there I presume. Isn't it enough for you?" I tried to hide my sadness with laughing.

"I only need one opinion. And I want it to be yours." He stopped and moved his body towards me. I held my ground as he stepped closer.

"Please y/n tell me that you will be there." He said and held my hand in his big ones. I blushed madly and looked at Him. He bring my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Y...yeah Dallas I will be there. I promise." I gave in. He smiled and cupped my head in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Sweetcheeks it means a lot to me. I will walk with you back to the others." He said and hold his hand out and I wrapped my arm around his and he led me back to the others. Brooke just winked at me along with Mike. 

'Bastards'

When the boys started the fire I was gossiping with Brooke. I had some stolen glances from Dallas and when our eyes met he winked at me. I started to feel sexually frustrated. I saw him grabbing his crotch before at the stage and while all the women yelled I moaned all the time. My lip was ruby red when the show was over. 

But back to now. Everybody got shut eye. We had our own tent and only me was awake. But I thought it wrong. Suddenly somebody disturbed me while I read my (fav.book). 

"Hey! I knew that you would be awake. May I kidnap you for some time? Only it is not inappropriate. And of course if you agree." He smiled and I only see his head. His curls were messy and I just wanted to touch it. All of it.

"Do I have another option?" I asked 

"No. Not really...no." He giggled and held his hand out and I gladly took it. He led me out of my tent and went for a walk. I never thought that I would go with him. Never. We approached the beach and we suddenly stopped.

"Well I never see you in the water."

"Yeah I don't like to be almost naked in front of guys like you and the group."

"Guys like me? Why are you saying this?" He said and looked at the water. The surface mirrored the moon and the sky.

"I am just self-conscious. And I am not an avarage girl. I am not like Brooke. She is slim and I am not."

"Don't think like that. Y/n you are the best. You are perfect. You don't have to be as slim as Brooke. And it's more to love." He winked at me and started to take off his shirt. 

"W..what are you doing?" I asked as he started to took off his sweatpants. There was nothing underneath it. I looked up in embarrassed. I tapped my foot in the sand and I refused to look at him.

"C'mon n/n. Get in the water with me." He said and grabbed my chin and made me look at his face.

"Ohh come one dallas don't be like that. You don't know how hard is to see that......that. Never mind. I should go back." I said as I wanted to leave when he grabbed my arm and hold me close to him. It felt good to be this close to him. His heart beatened faster and his warmth calmed me.

"I will go into the water and you can turn around while I doing it. And then I will turn around until you go into the water. Is it okay with you?" He asked and I just nodded and turned around. I heard him enter the water. "Okay it's your turn. I'm turning around." He. Said and I started to undress myself. I was stark naked when I went into the water. I stepped behind his back and the water were at my shoulder level. I touched his back and he turned around. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like he is pleased.

"Was it hard?"

"That's what she said. Sorry it wasn't."

"Hmmm.. You naughty.." He laughed and kissed my forehead. I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. I saw something in his eyes. Love..maybe lust...

'Lust?? Daaaaaaamn..'

"Brooke told me everything. You have a crush on me?" I was surprised. Brooke why did you do that?!

"You already know the answer. But I don't understand why didn't you freak out." I was at the verge of tears at that moment.

"Love please I asked you to be here because you mean something to me. Let me kiss you." He said and cupped my head in his hands. I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him feverishly. He held me close as he snaked his hands around my hips. He grabbed my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his semi erect member push to my opening. I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him again. He broke the kiss and caressed my mech with kisses but sometime he bites down. I moans and move myself up and down his manhood. 

"You don't know how hard was it to not to fuck you at the first time I saw you. Those big thighs of yours. Imagine that pretty mouth on my cock and on my skin. Lickin off the sweat off my body. You would like that don't you? Tell me. Have you ever had lustful thoughs about me? Imagine that I caress you with my hands and lips?" He asked in a lower voice and I cannot help but to moan. I bit my bottom lip and nodded at him.

"Do you want me to fuck you? Love you as you deserve? I love you baby. Don't forget it." He just confessed his love to me? Am dreaming?

"I love you too Dallas but now I need you. You know my hand wasn't enough to make me cum to the though about you. I want all of you. I never though that the most handsome dancer of all time would love a girl like me. Please..... Please fuck me Dallas. I want no I need you. Please." I pleaded and I felt that he positioned him to my womanhood.

"I am going to fulfill your wish Baby and the I will get you to a proper date. But now... Scream my name." He said and entered me with one swift motion.

"Dallas!" I did as he asked. I screamed his name in delight. He was so good. It felt so good. Ha moaned my name as he realised that I am a bit tight.

"Damn baby you're feel so good. So tight. Ahh." He moaned and started to move in a slow pace. We kissed while he moved inside of me. With every move he touched my spot with his dick. We moaned into each other's mouth as we moved in the water. I started to kiss his mouth and step by step I approached his neck and when I did I sucked on his skin and I heard him growl.

"Ahhhh yes. I like it all rough. Do it again. Bite me. Leave a mark on me. Know everybody who I belong to. Yeah baby." He said after every thrust. He startra to move and we landed on the sand. The waves of the water still reached us but it doesn't really care.

"Ohh baby I see you now. I want to eat you up... Hmmm not a bad idea..maybe later but now please enjoy the ride." He said and I had a better idea. I pushed him off of me and when I stood up he looked at me with lustful eyes. He pushed himself up on his hands and raised and eyebrow. His manhood erect and rather large. Damn I am glad to see that. I bit my bottom lip and straddled his thighs and moved my hands up an down his front. And then is explored further and grabbed him and started to stroke it. I positioned my opening at his manhood and sunk on it. Pleased moans left our lips as we become one again. He grabbed me by my waist and lowered his hands to my butt and slapped them. 

"Uhh Dallas. Baby. You're so good. Ahh." I moaned as I moved and he slapped my ass again and again. My ass stung after but I don't care. 

"I will come babe."

"Please come in me. I am on the pills. Just ohh god.... I want you to..."

"Uhh kinky.. You naughty minx. As you wish." He said and he was on top again and he started to pound into me again. His hands were next to my head and I grabbed his butt while he moved. He lowered his face and kissed me again. I felt his rythm go slow so it means that he will come soon. 

"I am going to come. Come with me babe. Cum for your sexy cowboy.." He winked and picked up the pace again. The world shattered in front of me and I gave myself to the ecstasy that his body gave tone.

"Ahh y/n baby. You did so good. I love you." He kissed me while he felt that ecstasy I felt.

"I love you too Dallas. More that anything." I said and our mouth connected like heated waves.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? It's my first time to write about Magic Mike. And I just love Matthew McConaughey..


End file.
